THE PIANIST'S MUSE  US VERSION
by TWI TEAM
Summary: Isabella Swan: 23 Years-old Single. Student in journalism at Columbia University in New York City. Edward Cullen: 25 Years-old, BDSM Lifestyle, Dominant. Without a partner for the past 4 months.Young piano prodigy studying at the Juilliard School.
1. PROLOGUE

**THE PIANIST'S MUSE**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The characters below do not belong to us in any way they are owned by Stephenie Meyer<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

A sweet melody came to me and took me out of the arms of Morpheus. A glance at the clock told me it was too early to listen to any kind of music.

He does never sleeps !

It's been three weeks since I had woken up in that room with the most total amnesia. My only memory was the face of this man who took me out every night a little more of my silence. He was familiar to me, my body was deeply attracted to his. But in the depths of my being, my mind was screaming for me to escape. Since I got here, my way of life was kind of different in a way but in his opinion it was all my choice. I had to learn to live, to rebuild a person in this mortal coil in which I felt so uncomfortable. Head trauma change your life !

He told me that I had always been awkward. This may be one of the few things I agreed to accept. The day I'm all alone and I immersed myself in the maze of my mind not to capture even a small detail that would make all the difference.

This song intrigued me. I had this sense of déjà vu. Suddenly the music changed and sweet notes came to calm the turbulence that raised my body from my alarm clock. I sobbed in that bed that seemed too big. The music attracted me. As quietly as possible I left the quilt that was definitely too sweet to be mine. I could not explain this feeling. It was strange to me, that's all.

In this endless corridor, every door was closed. I walked over and approached the music. I had never before noticed that there was a piano in this house but could not be otherwise, the musician was sometimes brutal, sometimes delicate over the ivory keys. Away from it all the discs he had learned to appreciate.

On my right was his bedroom, I knew it because he had forbidden me to enter. The music was stronger than ever. I felt my stomach tighten, my hand grabbed the handle like a slap, the memory of my accident whipped me in the face.

Flashback

The Adonis that haunted my nights stood behind the door in this room I was supposed to clean. His behavior the previous day had much upset me as excited me. All would have been more simple, too simple if he had not been there tonight.

A deep breath later, he was there before me. On his black grand piano, hundreds of partitions. The atmosphere in that room was electric. But the sweet music of the _Claire de Lune_came to caress my ears.

- Um um, excuse me sir, I am responsible for cleaning the room tonight, you may want to step outside or I can go back later.

- WHAT NOW ? YOU ARE ALL TRYING TO PULL MY LEG TONIGHT NO!

- I am ... I'm sorry sir, I am only doing my job.

- Your work! YOUR WORK! And I do what? I'm here to buy the land perhaps ? OUT NOW!

- Very good Master ... uh sir! I'll come back when you're ready? Goodbye Mister.

Then he raised his head, having no doubt heard my slip and my cheeks crimsoned immediately. Then I lowered my eyes, looking frantically at the tips of my shoes as this one was going to blow the course of action. After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, he lowered his head again on the piano and in what seemed like a whisper, uttered these few words that left me speechless.

- That's better !

"The Queen of dumbs is what you are Bella! "Master", I only needed that! "

The door slammed, and a host of questions crossed my mind. "That's better!" What? What does this mean?

The altercation left me perplexed. "You're a dreamer Bella. Back down to earth, he is way too good for you and he is certainly not the one you would like him to be ... "

I turned then way behind me pulling my cleaning trolley. "It's just your luck Isabella Swan! You manage to dig up a job but you must still get noticed! It is a gift at this level! Already last night and you did it again today! Damn if God exists, he really wants me! "

After an hour wait and polishing every corner and the lower flight of stairs. An hour during which I heard harp on his piano. An hour during which I fantasized about this man, during which my conscience kick my ass. If I stayed here, I would explode! It was time for me to go back to my dingy little apartment! Once changed and the material stored, Jake was going to be freed from the Conservatory Garden. At least on this one, I could say I was lucky. I can not imagine how bad it would have been if I had to leave Jake in the living room! The poisoned gift ! thank you Charlie! "You'll see it will do you the company to New York!" Okay, forced to admit that his mug made me crack and now if he was not there I would be unhappy.

As a usual large English bulldog that he was, Jake made me a welcome lick!

- Jake, big dog Roooohhh disgusting!

- Wow! Wow!

- Well, yes we go now, you will not get upset either, will you ?

The parking lot was dark. To think that the Juilliard School could not afford to change three neons ! I walked in the dark while Jake would run to my Chevrolet. I thought I've seen no threat in the distance, but quickly came a dazzle of lights and the noise of an engine roaring sounded in the parking lot. This car was speeding! I cast a look behind me.

- Damn Jake, where are you fucking going ?

The car was rapidly approaching ... too quickly ... a look on the right and I saw my dog on the path of the drunk driver!

- JAKE COME HERE NOW!

He stopped on the road ... Paralyzed! I ran to catch him up. Too late! A violent stabbing took my breath away! I collapsed to the ground. My head hit the pavement head-on. And nothingness ...

My legs were shaking like leaves in my body, I saw the ground get closer and I collapsed on the floor. Sobs shook my being. Everything was there! All my memories had regained possession of my mind! This man was Machiavellian! I had to leave! Quick! Why had he done that? I could be his if he had not deceived me. I returned to my room in a hurry. I put on a pair of jeans and a black sweatshirt I was wearing the night of my accident. My bag was in the cabinet. I checked it quickly. Everything was there! Everything was there! Unless Jake! Oh god Jake !

I had never seen my dog here. My sobs redoubled intensity. My instinct led me to leave quickly. I was so scared. A memory glared my mind. The safe word!

"With that word Isabella, you are free to go. I will not keep you, I will not go after you. It will be like I've never existed, I promise. It is irrevocable"

I returned to the living room without a word from the apartment by stifling my sobs in my throat.

I took out a pen and a piece of torn paper in a hurry in my diary.

With trembling hands I undid my pearl necklace that made me feel terrible, choking me since my memories returned!

I placed it on the console of the living room, the little gold medallion located on the clasp sending me his initials: EC-4-B

EDWARD CULLEN FOR BELLA

I seized the pen and wrote these three words that would set me free out of this hell: _Claire de Lune_...


	2. MAIN CHARACTERS

Thank you all for reading this prologue. This is our first fan fiction. Having spent years reading them we finally decided to write one. Thank you for letting us know what you thought in your reviews. We will try to post as soon as possible the following chapters. It appears that you have enjoyed this taste so we will post a chapter this week. In the meantime here's a page dedicated to the main characters that you find in the story. Happy reading everyone !

* * *

><p>The Characters below do not belong to us in any way they are the property of Stephenie Meyer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MAIN CHARACTERS<strong>

**Isabella Swan**

23 Years-old Single

A native of Forks

Student in journalism at Columbia University in New York.

Lives in a studio apartment in Brooklyn

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Cullen<strong>

25 Years-old

Single

Lifestyle BDSM - Dominant - no partner for the past 4 months

A native of New York

Young piano prodigy studying at the Conservatory Juilliard School

Lives in a loft on the Upper East Side

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Scott<strong>

23 Years-old

Single

Originally from New York - A neighbor of the Cullens

Student in Business Management at Columbia University in New York and design school.

Still lives in the neighborhood of Gramercy with her parents

Special feature: Since she was a litlle girl, Alice has developed a gift of clairvoyance

* * *

><p><strong>Emmet Cullen<strong>

27 Years-old,

Single

Edward's brother

A native of New York

Owner of the Em'C Night Club in the district of Meatpacking District

Lives in a loft above the Night Club

Special feature : He's the only one to know about Edward's lifestyle

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Hale<strong>

24 Years-old

Single

Bella's best friend - They know each other since childhood

A native of Forks

Manager of a a Cadillac dealership in Port Angeles

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper Hale<strong>

27 Years-old

Single

Rosalie's Brother

A native of Forks

Psychologist

He works and lives in the district of Chelsea

* * *

><p><strong>Esme and Carlisle Cullen<strong>

**Esme**: 47 Years-old, Interior designer, Emmett and Edward Cullen's mother

**Carlisle**: 53 Years-old, Chief of Cardiology Service, Emmett and Edward Cullen's Father

Live in the neighborhood of Gramercy

* * *

><p><strong>Renee and Charlie Swan<strong>

**Renee**: 45 Years-old, Nurse, Bella's Mother

**Charlie**: 49 Years-old, Chief of Police in Forks, Bella's father

Live in Forks


	3. CHAPTER 1 :  UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTER

**CHAPTER 1: UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTER**

**Encounter: Circumstances that people are in the presence of each other.**

* * *

><p><em>The characters below do not belong to us in any way they are the property of Stephenie Meyer.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE POV<strong>

Go on girl, come on ! Another difficult day come right up and then in 48 hours, I'll be sleeping like the dead althrough the weekend!

It is barely 6:30 am and I already drag my feet. If only my dreams were less realistic, I'd sleep better. It was absolutely necessary that I go see a shrink, because it was getting worse day by day.

After taking my shower and a coffee on the way to the university, I found myself again in a rush. In the past recent months, since the appearance of these nightmarish visions for the most part, I lost sleep. I do not know what happens to me but the dream of that night made me particularly upset.

Early classes in the morning were so soporific that my mind wandered again.

The economics professor made me feel like a lost soul in the middle of Wall Street in rush hour.

The vision of the last night of a young woman being hit by a car in a parking garage suddenly popped into my head. My whole being was then covered with chills. Every vision of the physical effects become stronger and stronger.

- But why do I never get to see the faces of these people?

It is as if a superior force kept me from looking up and seeing the faces of these victims.

For once I could be useful to someone with my insights, I can not recognize it! Frankly I do not envy the blind ! It is frankly too frustrating!

Mr Paul took me out of my reverie by informing us of an examination the following week.

- "Great! Another week in preparation for review! It's been such a long time!" I growled.

After lunch, I decided to stay to enjoy the nice weather and sunshine that flooded the wonderful city of New York I was living in since my childhood. We were mid-September and I was delighted to still be able to enjoy my summer clothes.

I know I'm such a fashion addict, and I assume!

Unfortunately the fatigue seen in recent weeks made me slept on the lawn of the campus and of course I found myself once again late for my English civilization class. I got up and put myself to run as fast as possible in order not to miss the call.

- Oh shit! Sorry, I'm so sorry! It's really not my day! I said, violently shoving a student in the lobby of Building B, leading to my theater. Confused and ashamed, I took the time to stretch my hand to help this young woman that I had literally thrown to the ground.

- Let me help you pick up your books. I'm really sorry but I'm late and my head was somewhere else!

- Do not worry, it happens and I too was lost in my thoughts and in addition I am completely clueless in all this maze ! The reception gave me a map of the campus, but it's Chinese to me! I've never been a pro at orientation!

- My name is Alice, I can probably help you find your classroom, it's the least I can do! Where are you heading ?

- I'm Bella , I'm going to economics in room E3.

- It's on my way, I'll take you! I said handing her the books.

After a few steps I decided to break the silence by asking a few questions.

- So this is your first semester here I guess, what do you study?

- I study journalism, I am in my third year, but I'm new here, I just got to New York not very long ago as I am from Washington State.

- This is great! Welcome then! I hope you'll like it here?

- I like it for sure but I do not know anyone yet and... what are you studying?

- I'm in business management and I am also enrolled in a design school! ... And here is your room! Good luck and see you soon, I'm off, I'm really late and still sorry I spilled!

- Ok, thank you again, and do not worry it's no big deal!

I rushed to run to get underway as soon as possible before I even get a slap on the wrist, I sneak out the back door of the auditorium and took a seat at the very back of it.

**BELLA POV**

I sat in class and took out of my bag my books as I needed writing.

Damn it, Alice exchanged my books with hers! And I have no contact information in order to contact her! Just my luck, I left my notes in my book! Will that day will eventually get better or am I doomed to a shitting day ?

So I tried to keep up the class as best as I could without the help of the notes I had made about the chapter before us today. I thought of the last few weeks and I remembered that I fortunately found a job at the Juilliard School as a cleaning technician in the evening shift after school because otherwise I should have said goodbye to school and this new beginning I wanted my life to take.

Forks from a few months ago to this beautiful city like New York had given me back the hope of a normal life. Finally my life as normal as it can be. For it was true that since my last master had moved to Europe I found myself quite alone and sincerely in need of attention. I was wondering if I could find someone who can make me feel good again and devoted to him heart and soul. I felt ready to find a new master that I would meet in this city but unfortunately I had no contact or knowledge whatsoever.

After this studious afternoon I returned to my shabby apartment in Brooklyn. Recently arrived in New York without a sub it was hard to find an apartment in an area well attended. It warned me that life in New York was very expensive but lucky to have been able to get a scholarship to finish my studies at a university as prestigious as that of Columbia was not going to stop me just to live because I did not have the means.

That's why I was rushed to find a job that would allow me to pay rent and buy some food. My father Charlie and mother Renée had supported me in my career, and despite financial difficulties due to excessive purchases of my mother, they wanted to help me pay my bills each month. And my father had insisted on giving me a little something before I went to the Big Apple, telling me that I would feel less alone away from them. The last thing I thought was that he would offer me a dog! An English Bulldog that I affectionately named Jake who was waiting patiently at home.

Finally patient can not be that much.

I thought when I overheard barking outside the door while I was desperately looking for the keys at the bottom of my bag.

- Jake Hush, just stop shut up! You're going to round up the whole neighborhood!

Every time I pushed the door of the apartment I took a deep breath before observing the damage that Jake had ever done in one day.

For once he attacked the old sofa that I recovered during my move freely through the previous tenant who did not take it with him. An opportunity because it was less to buy.

- "Jake What am I going to do with you! Oh lord, thank you Dad for the gift" I told myself, looking up to heaven and stroking the belly of Jake standing on his back on my feet. I laughed and told myself that this was the only case in which the teacher was not the student!

My God! I must find myself a man, I will eventually explode if not!

- Go Jake I'll take you with me at work if you promise to be good!

I looked into his eyes, hoping that he would understand how serious I was. And I put myself on the way to go to the conservatory. Once arrived I let Jake in the back garden as my usual and carefully check that the door was closed, because I had no desire to run after Jake in the streets of New York at night like last week.

I headed to the local maintenance when I saw this handsome man coming towards me. I froze immediately on the spot and he looked at me straight in the eye. His features reminded me of a perfect man I passionately loved and made me be me. His departure for France had left a great void in my life. Anthony Masen was his name. But it was not how I called him. In the evocation of the memory my hand automatically reached my wrist, to feel the bracelet he gave me before he left. This jewel white gold seemingly innocuous supported a pendant that was extremely important to me. It was a little book inside which was inscribed "For my muse. Love Always. AM ". This bracelet was our eternal bond, the memory of a bygone era. Anthony was a renowned writer I had met during an internship with a publisher in Seattle. I shook my head to hunt for the second time that day all those memories that reminded me of how my being was in need of attention. By raising the chin, my eyes fell on the Adonis who walked in my direction. His eyes were emerald green and so deeply penetrating that I could not take my eyes off his. While approaching me I undressed at full length. This man of about 6ft 2 at least but his muscular beauty was breathtaking. I smiled stupidly and I made him giving me a smile more expressive.

Closer to my height I looked more intently and said "Hi" I went to greet him in my turn when I realized he would not stop at my reach but would continue his path barely brushing me. I began to shake and I turned around to see his best sight from behind. I believe that never before had I felt the current of electricity through me.

Feeling probably my eyes focusing on him he turned and found me staring at him. He smiled again and I took my courage in both hands, giving him a "good evening" in a very warm tone. I felt my cheeks blushed seconds after seconds and watched him disappear behind the double doors leading into the parking lot. Suddenly I had a mad desire to run towards the parking lot in my turn, but my feet could not take a step. He had nailed me up by his presence.

**EDWARD POV**

- Again Mr. Cullen please! From the third bar!

I sighed loudly, just to make it clear to Mrs. Cope that this piece was not interesting at all, and besides, she might insist, her advice do not help me in any way. You just had to see my own level of aptitude in order to understand! We often talk about the student surpassed the master, here was a tautology!

My fingers rested on the keys for automation and for the umpteenth time that day I resumed the movement in question. Escaped my mind when the first note sounded.

Recently, the inspiration was not to go. I felt as empty, nothing touched me, my life was a bitter taste. I thought back then. Tanya! This pretty blonde had for some time made my life less dull, but it was far to fill the void that has always kept time in my daily life.

Since her disappearance, I threw myself heart and soul into what ever we bind : the piano! Her loss during my childhood had left deep scars and had dictated my particular way of life: the control freak !

In her memory, my emotions overwhelmed me and my finger slipped on a sharp D involuntarily. Infuriated by this day I closed my score and slapped the hood of the piano. Ms. Cope rose suddenly and without a word, my burning eyes were enough, I left with great strides the rehearsal room without looking back.

- "Bloody freaking Day" I squeaked softly.

I went up the corridor at a brisk pace, eager to return to my car to meet with Emmett, my brother, at his club: the Em'C Night Club. It was located nearby, in the posh Meatpacking District. Surely it would help me with a few beers to ease the overflow of accumulated stress today.

That's when I passed the double doors leading to the parking lot that I met for the first time her stunning chocolate like eyes. I could not detach myself from her eyes, I felt like they opened the door of her mind.

Her approach seemed unsteady, gradually slowed down her pace when I rushed myself despite myself to get closer to her.

She was not very large, rather thin, and the ripple of her long brown hair danced on both sides of her shoulders. Her mouth slightly open did not seem to be able to deliver the stream of words that her mind wanted to express. I let my eyes wander too quickly to form, harmonizing to perfection her body.

She was a beauty unparalleled to my surprise, awakening my desire. I was a man after all! Not to notice that the problem properly installed in my pants, I decided to graze without stopping .. I also noticed a smell of fresh tobacco came from her clothes, which immediately gave me the urge to light up a cig myself. As soon as my forearm brushed her elbow, a delicious feeling whipped up my spine.

- Good evening

I continued my race but I guessed without difficulty, that her gaze was still on me. A mischievous smile sat on my lips and then I turned around, taking in the act. Immediately her cheeks took a pretty pink that perfected her complexion. In turn, she smiled and finally let the words gushed from her pretty mouth.

- "Good evening" she whispered in a charming voice.

And then for the first time, I did not want to wait another minute to taste her lips, inwardly praying for her to follow me to my car.

Closer to my car I realized that I was alone in the basement, so I took the path of the club, trying somehow to eliminate the size of my engorged cock that distorted my pants. I was going up the boulevard leading me to Emmett, as I began to strum on the driving wheel, hearing a melody in my mind unexpectedly.

Finally the end of the day promised much better than it had begun.

* * *

><p><em>That's it readers ! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. We look forward to your comments. Let us know what you think ! <em>

_xoxo C&AM  
><em>


	4. CHAPTER 2 : ADDICTIONS

**CHAPTER 2 : ADDICTIONS**

**Definition** : Dependence, conduct that is based on a repeated and irrepressible desire, despite the motiviation and efforts to evade the subject.

* * *

><p><em>the characters are again and again the property of S. MEYER<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

I could feel his tongue licking my neck, his lips moved down my carotid giving me shivers of pleasure. I could feel them against me. He stood over me topless. I drew my hands over the lines of his chest which increased my excitement even more. I had one wish, to feel him inside me. I drove my hands along his ribs, caressing him what made him gasp with desire. Then I had them down to the V of his hips, so well defined, and then to his crotch where I hastened to hold it firmly. Surprised by the size of his member, I let a sigh of satisfaction escaped from my throat. He kissed me once by uniting both of our tongues in an erotic dance. His kiss literally took my breath away, I had to pull myself together, it excited me in a way so intense that I was already ready and so wet for him. I unbuttoned his pants and at the same time let his dick sprang free out of his boxers whose seams did not miraculously released yet. There he was always over me in his nakedness and staring at me with a look of burning desire.

- "Look at the state you put me in. I feel like now, I can not restrain myself any longer, I want to lose myself in you and make you scream my name all night long."

His voice raspy, sexy, had gained the upper hand on me and I felt even closer to my climax. He took off my jeans and gently ran his right hand into my thong, and covering my whole sex of its great and gentle hand. He could feel my wetness for him and he inserted two fingers inside me, stroking my clit with his thumb, making me scream loudly with pleasure. I wanted him to penetrate me without further delay, so I took his cock in my hands and directed it toward my slit when I heard a noise ... more strident.

"Beep, beep, beep ... beep, beep, beep ... "

It was that damn alarm clock!

- "Oh no, no, no, just five more minutes was it too much to ask?" I growled at it while hitting it off.

I feel that the day will be a very long one ! I need a cold shower now!

It was only a dream but what a dream! I had just spent a wild night of lovemaking. The most exciting of my life! But with who first of all ? I do not even know the name of the fop that I had crossed last night at the conservatory, but that obviously did not let my unconscious mind oblivious. Frustrated I got up to get ready for another busy day and let myself wander of any possibility of a second interaction with this man.

**EDWARD POV**

It was 9:30 am I turned endlessly in my bed without being able to enjoy my morning to sleep. I was just too damn horny. In need of a new woman in my life that would satisfy my needs and answer my desires. But since the past four months, with my graduation exams, I did not have the time nor the patience to look for a new submissive that could satisfy me fully. So in the lack of sex, I slipped into my other guilty pleasure: the cakes. More specifically those of the 'Delights of Paris'. A French Bakery and more refined at the foot of my loft in the neighborhood of the Upper East Side and I could not do without. My father Carlisle, owner of the entire building and head of Mount Sinai Hospital had proposed to his new chief of orthopedic surgery, Clotilde, to rent the apartment below mine, because her older sister Mary was desperate to find a spot to open her bakery. Thus, they moved in almost a year ago and since became my neighbors, friends and exclusive supplier of candy.

Around 10 o'clock, resigned and frustrated, so I went to fetch my croissant and my pain au chocolat. It became my daily life. Wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt that I took out of in my dresser, I walked the back stairs of the building and opened the door with the spare keys that I asked my father for and went down to the bakery to meet my comfort.

- M Hello! Sleep well?

- Hi Edward! Yes, but definitely less than you that's for sure!

I approached the chair that I had owned in the recent months and which was located just behind the bakery oven and catch the pastries that Mary had left me as usual on the corner of the marble.

- Can you get me a Latte please?

- No, but seriously Ed! Stop acting like a child, you know where the coffee pot is don't you ? Then help yourself big boy!

- Oh good, I can't believe that ! I've got to do every damn thing in here!

- Hey now ! Don't be your grouchy self Cullen! You eat your breakfast for free every day and this should be more than enough MISTER! But you're not ! Unfuckingbelievable !

- What? You always told me that I should make myself at home! So here, this is your fault!

- You, it is essential that we find you some woman, you become unbearable!

- Tell me about it, I can't take it anymore ..

- What's up with your new song by the way ? Did you manage to finish it yet ?

- No, it irritates me, I always get stuck on the same movement, but I have no more inspiration and that's why I'm not moving forward I think. Last night I was so furious that I threw a fit with Mrs. Cope!

Then my mind started to think about this young woman I had come accross last night in the corridors of the conservatory.

She had brown hair long and wavy, and an intense dark chocolate look that had awakened my senses. Her translucent skin, her slender body, her tiny waist and small chest gave a mottled appearance of the more fragile body that I would have liked to take care of last night. The only recurring problem was that with my kind of lifestyle, most women who attracted me did not share my preferences. It nevertheless became a challenge for myself to try to submit them ever since.

Without realizing it I began to giggle.

- What makes you smile like that?

- I was just thinking about that girl I met last night!

- And ...?

- And nothing!

- Another that has fallen under your spell?

- You know me, they can not resist me for long!

- Hmmm, still confident in what I see!

Having taken full advantage of my breakfast and stealing a few Macaroons from the fridge, I headed to the stairs by warmly thanking Mary.

I went up to my apartment to prepare myself before going out to do my jogging in Central Park and burn all those calories. If I wanted those women to continue to fall in love with my body, I could not eat pastries every morning without the support of a good workout.

I was running along the Park with my headphones and my ipod in hands listening with delight to Adele's voice. My apartment was at the corner of 87th Street and 5th Avenue offering a breathtaking view of the Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir. My father allowed me to settle there after getting my degree allowing me to be closer to my music school. The loft had three large bedrooms and two bathrooms, a huge open kitchen overlooking the large living room which in turn gave to another den that I had turned into an office. But my favorite place was the one I had created almost five years ago. At which time I decided to fully embrace my lifestyle. I designed my Playroom with the most enjoyable treasures ever. There sat a large bed and one of my favorite things, my St Andrews' cross which the mere sight excited me the most. I decorated the walls with a garnet red and had soft lighting installed making the atmosphere of the most sensual. I was only too eager to be able to play with my new submissive.

**BELLA POV**

At the end of my school day, I headed to the conservatory where I punched in. A strange feeling went through my whole body in anticipation of a possible new encounter with this man who had completely upset me the day before and seemed to have already took possession of my dreams. If he could only be the one to fill my deepest needs...My mind began to wander as I entered the hall of the conservatory when I heard my phone ringing.

- Hello?

- Hello my dear, what's up?

- Hi, I just arrived at work, I'm ahead. And you?

- I called you just to see if all was well. And tell you good news, that's it I signed the lease for the opening of the concession!

- I am so happy my Rose! Well then you will not come to visit me as planned?

- Of course I will ! The spot needs some more work and I have to meet the head of Cadillac domestic supplies in New York! So I will be there! I miss you, how is it going ? You've met some people ?

- Uh ... I must say I'm just hanging in there. You know everything here is so enormous it's hard to get my bearings again. That such a huge change ! But I met a nice girl on campus yesterday.

- You know that I was not talking about that! I know you too well! Tell me what is he like?

- Uh ... Who are you talking about?

- Do not tell me that in a city like New York you have not made any interesting encounters?

- Well frankly, I did not have much opportunity to get out. You know between college, work, Jake and his whereabouts that does not leave me much time to relax. Finally I met a guy at work last night but I have not had the courage to go talk to him just yet.

- Oh! And then he is ... how? Spit it out will you !

As I walked towards the maintenance room, I saw him walk into a rehearsal rooms. The very same man that had invaded my thoughts last night. Stoic, I watched him move around without being able to remove my eyes from his body. He seemed even more gorgeous than in my memories. I approached quietly toward the room in order to try to see through the little window in the door. It was still open and I could hear him talk to someone over the phone.

"No, Tanya! I already said that I was not interested ! Our contract was clear I think ... Yes I received the invitation but I do not know if I can get there. .. You know that only Doms and dommes receive the invitation ... I do not know...I say .. Do not get me angry ... I have work to ... "

Suddenly I heard the voice of someone shouting from a distance and then I realized that I had totally forgotten about my conversation with Rosalie. She was screaming her lungs through the handset.

- But what the hell are you doing? You're going to say something damn it ! Earth to Bella ?

- Uh, sorry Rose, he's there, I'll call you later.

Completely mesmerized by the voice of this man, I hung up at my childhood friend without a single explanation and nibbled my lip frantically trying to follow in a conversation that I was spying at. Could he be a dominant ?

No, you stop this right now Bella, stop dreaming ! It would be too good!

I passed my head quietly in the doorway in order to glance one last time. He seemed to be still on the phone and was facing the window.

Not wanting to risk getting caught in the spy, or be late for my job, I decided to turn back to the maintenance room in the hope of seeing him again later.

Intrigued, I could not help but think back to that conversation. A steady stream of wildest questions went through my mind. It was mandatory. I had to know for sure. But how to do it?

After spending an hour washing the floor of the ground floor and have hoovered the hall orchestra, I went out when I came face to face with him. Surprised by his sudden appearance and closeness I almost fell to ground. His large hands held me firmly by the waist. As if time had stopped, totally mesmerized and dumbfounded I looked at him unable to utter a single sound. He peered into my eyes and I could see his lips move a few inches from me but I was unable to assimilate the words out of his mouth so delicately drawn. I was completely silent, completely unable to articulate a single word...totally mute...

The expression on his face then changed slightly and I could read his anxiety in the pupils of his eyes. Slowly trying to regain control of my body that seemed not to want to cooperate.

- How are you? Are you injured ?

- Uh ... What?

- Is everything all right? Did you get hurt?

- Well I'm good...thank you! I was just surprised, I did not expect to find you here. Uh, anyone I mean.

- I come here every night of the week rehearsing for the concert to be held next week. Nobody made you aware of that ?

- Oh! Uh no, sorry!

- Pffffff administration ... a bunch of incompetent if you ask me. Are you new here?

- Yes, I work here on week nights to pay for my studies.

A woman of a certain age then came into the room.

- Edward Cullen here you are! I was looking all over for you, it is necessary that we review all the order of the songs for the show.

- Excuse me, I'll let you work now Sir. Thank you again and good night!

- Yes, good evening!

I hastened to leave the room hastily.

But what a fool I am! Miss clumsy! He must think I'm just a fool!

Well at least now I know his name. He was even more beautiful up close.

My God but what is happening to me? I sound like a teenager in heat!

His voice was still ringing in my head and I tried somehow to regain my senses. Then I only had one thing left in mind: to meet him again tomorrow.

* * *

><p>And here it is for Chapter 2! We look forward to your comments and we sincerely hope that you will appreciate it ! Feel free to give us some thoughts<p>

xoxo C&AM


	5. CHAPTER 3 : EMC'S NIGHTCLUB

**CHAPTER 3: EMC'S NIGHTCLUB**

DEFINITION : English names - Nightclub or discotheque, or more commonly abbreviated boom box or disco or club.

* * *

><p>the characters are again and again the property of S. MEYER<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

After excelling in ridicule I thought of calling my best friend.

- Oh shit Rose is going to kill me.

Without losing a minute, I unsheathed my phone to contemplate the extent of the damage.

- Way to go ! Outstanding ! I muttered to myself.

8 missed calls and 6 text messages !

- Wow Rose, you're not far from your record!

**First text message:**

This is soooo you, you do not miss one, do you!

Call me once you're done eye fucking the guy ! You pervert !

XOXO R.

**Text #2:**

Did you decide to let me sweat ! It's good I'm not there!

Call me! ASAP

R.

**Text #3:**

2 options

1: You're messing with me !

2: You're screwing the guy !

I am praying for #2!

XOXO R.

**Text #4:**

DEAD! ... You understand.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**Text #5:**

It's not funny B! I'm worried now!

God call me quickly please!

XOXO! R. (hopping mad)

**Text #6:**

You won Swan, Jazz is on his way...

No, but seriously you want me dead or what? He's on his way to your home !

So if you're in your birthing suit, put on some pajamas!

XOXO R. (Way beyond sullen)

Is she fucking kidding me right now ? I muttered.

I jumped on my keypad to dial Jasper's number . He was Rosalie's brother and a close friend. He also lived in New York and was, to be honest, my only friend in the crowded city.

As soon as the first bell rang in my ears, I heard my friend exhale a breath of relief.

- For fucksake Bella, you're sick or something! Rose called me, she was totally distraught! You did not care what a mess...?

- Relax Dolto, I was just at work.

- You know you make it worse by using this kind of mockery Swan!

Jasper was a child psychiatrist, and as soon as we found that nickname, it suited him like a glove.

But seriously, I'm fine, you can head back, I'm fine Jazz, I assure you.

- What did you do to Rose to put her in such a state ?

- Oh ... uh ... Nothing too serious, I ... uh ... I hung up rather quickly shall we say! I was ... um ... busy!

- Busy? What's the name of this asshole !

- No, but you will not throw a temper tantrum at me now ! I was at work! It sounds so very surreal that I am busy at work ?

- No, but Miss walking disaster, you know it!

- Well my dear, for your information, Let me tell you that all my body parts are doing just fine and I just went home exhausted only to study and do my homework ! Satisfied?

- Well ok! You need to call Rose anyway, She should not be far away from having a heart attack by now ! Later B.

- Alright Jazz ! Euh .. thank you!

- Don't mention it ! Jasper Hale to serve you!

- Idiot !

You'll pay for that Swan!

- Is it a threat?

- A promise!

- Kisses Jazz and later

- Chao B.

After hanging up my phone, I sent a text message to Rosalie, just to reassure her and especially to avoid the forthcoming questioning i'm sure she had prepared herself for.

My Rose, It's all good !

Not enough to wake up New York!

Option 2 = fantasy! I was working and I have not had any spare time to call you before!

I'm going home! Will call you later, I have to work on my classes tonight!

XOXO! B.

I slid the phone in my bag and rushed towards my car. I should not hang out here for too long otherwise Jake will be pleased to make me understand I was late.

**EDWARD POV**

The incessant chatter of Mrs. Cope would get the better of my patience !

How the fuck does this crone want me to concentrate if she does not stop jabbering ? Rahhhhhhhhhhh!

- MR CULLEN!

- What?

- Well, I've been asking you the same question for the past five minutes ! Will You finally deign to answer me yes?

I had not even acknowledge the fact that Ms. Cope was talking to me !

At the same time you are only two in this room, dark, stupid! You idiot !

I only needed this one wish! Damn conscience!

To be honest, since I crossed her greedy dark chocolate eyes, I had only thought of her. Her body so delicate, her long wavy hair and from earlier, her scent ! I could recognize it from miles away ! A subtle fragrance of Patchouli, Jasmine, Rose and Vanilla : Coco Mademoiselle ! This fragrance alone managed to drive me crazy. These notes expressing a feminine sensual, voluptuous and sexy sensation at will.

She had been standing so close to me. A single contact had managed to trigger a home unparalleled excitement.

The beautiful colors which had crimsoned her face and her way of looking at her feet, let me guessed that I did not let this girl indifferent. I've been told that she worked at the Conservatory, so I would probably see her again! Eventually ! No, it was necessity! I wanted it!

- So this composition my dear Edward? I hope for you that it is complete. quipped Ms. Cope

- Actually no! It is not done yet but I can feel a melody on the tip of my fingers that could be the turning point I was looking for.

- I listen to you then!

- I never do it here ! You should know it by now! It gets on my nerves!

- Listen to me carefully Mr Cullen! I have staked everything on you for the concert ! This is your only chance to stand out and achieve your dream! So I advise you to go home quickly, to finish this piece and tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock, I want to see you here for the final rehearsal.

- I ...

- If you dare open your mouth to pour a round of insanity, I promise you will regret it. Now, get out of my way !

Well she is so not in the mood grandma tonight!

I picked up my partitions quickly and as had asked Ms. Cope so, I quickly gave off the floor.

Once behind the wheel of my Audi TT CC, I began to hum the melody that I despaired of finding for 15 days now. I had to return quickly to put it into practice.

"I love rock'n'roll ... ... " rang loudly in my ears. I took my phone out somehow from my pocket recognizing the ring that Emmett had self-assigned!

- Hi bro

- Hi Eddie!

- Em! Fuck!

- Excuse me, I can't help it !

- You are an ass ! You know that?

- Grumpy Much !

- Excuse me! But I can't stand Copernator anymore !

- Hum Ms. Cope! Menopause ! man !

I burst out laughing! He was most likely right on this one.

- Idiot!

- Well, you did not forget that tonight is our opening piano concert night ! James is already there.

- Oh shit!

- I knew it! A one of a kind Pianist with a whelk memory !

- Uh no, but I have a job Em '

- Tut tut tut! You have no choice so take your seat urgently!

- Ok ! Fine I get it, but I do not troll !

- Yep ! See you soon !

I hung up quickly and without losing a minute I was heading at high speed to Emmett's club. Ten minutes later, I greeted Lawrence, the bouncer and entered the EMC 'Club.

I loved this place, Emmett was able to give a warm atmosphere to the bar and it showed just crossing the front doors.

The light was dim, from here and there, lampshades red lights brought out the stones lining the walls. This club was an old warehouse. The steel beams were retained and repainted in a dark gray to give a modern look to the place.

On the right, a huge bar of glass would run the entire length of the room. Behind him, farandoles bottles and glasses were stored.

The club stretched in length and sofas, benches and tables of all kinds had been carefully prepared. The velvet black, or gray of this furniture reinforced the quiet atmosphere and intimate bar.

Finally, at the back of the room stood the scene. A place I particularly coveted. Indeed, in the center sat a magnificent black lacquer grand piano, lit only by a slightly sweet bulb round down just above the keyboard.

This darkness plunged the musician in a subtle intimacy that allowed him to escape quietly into this trance that I love so much.

But tonight, it would not be me who would lose the keys of the Bechstein. No, this is James!

We met at the conservatory, James was a rising hope in this area but due to using, his dream had almost burst at the end of the previous year.

At the same time Emmett expressed his desire to invest in a piano to arrange two nights a week for a piano bar event.

The merger seemed so obvious. With this job, James could carry on learning and Emmett could finally give his club the mood he wanted.

- Ed '! Ohéh! By!

Turning my head toward the noise, I noticed James and Emmett currently gesticulating in all directions to get my attention. Then I headed toward them in order to limit the damage.

- Are you blind bro ! What the...

- Good evening Emmett! Yes I'm fine, thank you and you?

- Hum good...thank you !

- Hi James

- Hey Hi Edward

- So ready to jump into the lions' den?

- Yeah! I would be lying if I told you I was confident! We'll see!

- You're playing your own music tonight ?

- Yes! I really want to try it that way !

- Break a leg Blondie!

James and I exchanged a look of despair. Emmett definitely would never change.

- Good luck man!

He replied with a wink and walked away to join the piano, not without having emptied in one go the amber liquid that filled his glass. Emmett followed suit and stood at center stage, while James was getting into the keyboard.

"Good evening everyone ! I just require two short minutes of your undivided attention! Here as promised, tonight Em'C Night Club offers its first evening piano bar! So please welcome as it should be our pianist James ! "

A commotion then invaded the room in a mixture of applause and whistles.

"Good evening everyone and let's roll Maestro! "

The concert was about to begin and I decided to sit on a stool at the bar to hear James play his first song. Victoria, the bartender came up to me and leaned way too much on the bar to drop a kiss on my cheek.

- Hi handsome! Whiskey?

- Vic Yes please! '

- Immediately darling!

I looked up and rolled my eyes. This girl had the gift of getting on my nerves ! The cleavage to the navel, Colgate smiles and sweet words repulsed me at the highest point. She was a baffling vulgarity and I found that even after suffering fifty rebuffs, she was bent forever.

- That's my brother! See you after my service?

- Victoria, victoria, victoria ... You can never cease?

- No one can resist Victoria, Eddie! NO ONE ! she said with a wink.

Again, I raised my eyes and turned away from her to watch the room getting packed.

If you knew who I really was, you would take your legs around your neck and fucking run Honey! I thought irritated.

Finally, the first notes rose in the bar, which brought me back again to my own composition. I tapped my knee frantically repeating endlessly the melody I had imagined earlier.

Sometimes it was sensual and sweet, sometimes brutal, frenetic and electric! Yes, electric! As this caress she had laid on my arm ... Coco Mademoiselle ... I did not know her name, yet her image was clear before my eyes, it radiated from her brown eyes. And I'd be damned to make her mine on the piano tonight! A simple thought of her and my body reacted strongly, evidence of the frustration that came over me for too long!

- Calm the fuck down Hotward, we are in public here!

While I was trying to break up my ideas, I realized that my fingers were still panicked on my knees, response to the melody now knocking loudly in my head. The need to play became too intense. Suddenly I left my seat in search of Emmett in the crowd of customers and patrons and to beg him to give me ten minutes on the piano!

Suddenly, I saw his dark head overlooking the public!

- Em '! Em '! Hey! EMMETT!

- Hey Edward! So are you satisfied with the performance of your protected one ?

- Emmett, I must go to the piano now.

- What ! No, you're kidding right ?

My burning eyes alone were enough to answer his pending question.

- Ed Hein '! You're kidding right?

Slow-minded definitely this one !

- Do I look like I'm joking Emmett ? I must play it now! The inspiration came back to me. This is urgent so hop hop !

- Ok ok! Let's go.

I saw the bully that was my brother pierced the crowd and reach the stage where he rushed.

With the legendary softness of his own, he shook James to bring him back to reality. He then gradually calmed the pace of his piece until it did choke by scattered notes.

"A short break is given to our favorite pianist ! During this short time, my brother Edward Cullen here, will take over ! "

I walked through the crowd who had been at the stage following the intervention of Emmett and climb on it without turning to play the piano. Gradually the murmurs resumed and I felt ready to play ! I was not there to be heard ! Not tonight anyway ! I did not want to be disturbed, for the notes that sang to me now were burning my fingers.

So I applied myself to deliver the first chords, I lost myself in a trance like no other. I never thought this urge had been such a need for me to play the piano.

**BELLA POV**

"Wow! Wow! Bib beep! Beep beep! Wow! "

- STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

"Wow wow! "

- Yes Fine Jake, I'm getting up ! You never leave me a moment to rest do you ? Tag along Stomach on legs.

The day would again be another time to die.

Well bingo! Day of shit all the way ! Between soporific classes during the day and wet mop on the shoes at night, I hit the jackpot today ! Hmm I was eager to find my bed. But for now it was storage of equipment and well-deserved cigarette in the garden where Jake had fun as a little crazy one he was.

I pushed the door open to the small park and stopped abruptly when I saw before me, his back to me. His entangled bronze hair falling slightly on his neck. And a cigarette in hand. So we had the same guilty pleasure...

- Jake !

- Jake !

I stood speechless, hearing this man to call my dog by his own name ! How could he know ? It was impossible.

"Good evening ! Excuse me I allowed myself to look at the medal tag around the neck of your dog and so I found his name." He explained.

Was I so transparent ? He had to answer perfectly the silent question that I had asked a few seconds before. Disturbed by the situation, no sound could come out of my mouth ... again ..

"I just played with him." He said, justifying himself by showing me the wooden stick he held in his hand.

Well yes, it was now a certainty, there was one who was playing well as a little crazy here. Me too I just wish it was me he was playing with. Damn ! I should not be jealous of my own dog...This is so wrong...

Madea! Madea! Bella is lost...I repeat we are losing Bella...

I shook my head quickly to regain composure and finally dared to speak to him.

- Uh Hello, excuse me...

I felt my cheeks burning up just as the words crossed the barrier of my mouth and decided not to hang out here longer in order to avoid setting fire to the grass.

- Let's go Jake! Come this way. We are going home.

My dog, equal to himself, did absolutely not listen to anything I was saying and so he headed and rushed to Edward so that he could throw the stick at him once again. I crouched helpless as I watched my favorite bulldog with irony.

- Jake ! For once, please you've got to obey.

"Wow Wow"

_Translation_: Are you fucking with me ? Can't you see I'm having fun here !

It was then that I dared to look back at the Greek god who was standing a few meters from me and I saw a smile lighting up his face. He was laughing at me.

No, tell me I'm dreaming, he's got some nerves...

I closed my eyes as not to explode for a second, and then I brought my eyes black with anger in his.

- It's my fault, it was I who got him upset like that. He quipped to justify his behaviour.

His green eyes were blazing dives in mine and obviously in a split second my cheeks were stained with a red blush which without any doubt betrayed my discomfort.

Bella "the Warrior" is my great revert! Pitiful! Pfffff!

His laughter brought me back to reality once again and as I looked at his eyes, last night's dream past through me as I remembered it.

In a simple, fast and efficient word, this dream was HOT.

I devoted myself to romp with a man I did not see and for a very good reason. My eyes were covered by a band of silk and my fists were binded over my head. And with every stiff movement, the handcuffs bit my flesh. My breathing was jerky and the reason was simple. The force that My lover was using over my little button of nerves with his whip rope made me rasp. The slap was dry and with each hit, I felt my desire intensify in my belly. The fire that consumed me was delicious but very quickly I knew it would not be enough. In a hoarse complaint, I dared ask my master for more. The reward came quickly. Of course I knew it was forbidden, but the mere idea of him punishing me...Hmm, all too willingly I then let my supplication slipped out of my mouth. In a quick movement, the man who stood above me, brought me back on his knees for series of spankings, well-deserved.

- You did not obey me ! You know that you must not claim that.

- Hmmmm!

- Hmmmm is not the correct answer Bella ! Answer me better than that!

- Yes Master!

- That's better!

- I'm so sorry Master.

- Hmm, I can see that you already regret ! I like it ! I will manhandle you a bit Bella ! You need to know your place !

- Yes Master !

- I will allow you to reach your climax but I forbid you to let go just yet ! Is that clear ?

- Very Master

Without waiting any further, his powerful arms pushed me back against the mattress, and with a strong hold he folded my legs against my glistening thighs.

The next few seconds seemed like an eternity but it was only when his tongue deposited a light kiss on my clit that I had the intimate conviction that eternity, before beeing allowed to cum, was going to be a hell of lot harder that I thought.

His delicate mouth then began to run against my slit, on my clit, sometimes against my core. I was panting with pleasure, the moans I was trying somehow to repress died in my throat but it's between my groin and my mind that played the greatest battles. It was just plain torture, I knew I could not hold it any longer ! I was so ready to release all the orgasms that came and went as his tongue fell on me.

After some long and painful minutes he finally allowed me to free myself. Then he took off my mask and dove deep three of his fingers inside me, as I was screaming his name. EDWARDDDDDDDDDDD! ANNHHHHHHHHH!

- Let me help you!

- ...

- Miss, are you there ? Give me the leash I'll take care of it.

Thus, he came closer to me and when his hand brushed against mine, an electrifying jolt shock me out of my reverie. Surprised by the reaction of my body in contact with his, I took a step back.

The leash in one hand and the stick freshly recovered from the mouth of my dog on the other, Edward went to Jake like a cat ready to pounce. Still excited by the game he had going on a few minutes earlier, he had not decided to cooperate and tried somehow to catch the stick, still in Edward's hand.

I heard a light sigh from my neighbor and a second later I found myself in a bush as I landed on my buttocks.

WHAT A FUCKING SHITTY DAY ! DAMNNNNNNNN!

In order to quickly reach his goal, Edward had thrown the stick towards the bushes away from Jake. But of course with my legendary bad luck, the so called toy flew towards me in front of my nose and Jake probably thought that the game was still on, he threw himself on it ! And there you have all understood that Bella Swan fell down !

As to complicate the problem, it took me no time to turn as red as a boiled lobster.

Feeling ridiculous and shameful, I turned to my companion on legs, and in a snap of a finger I grabbed the scruff of his neck, literally tore the leash from the hands of Edward and tied Jake without further ado.

To quickly put an end to this embarrassing situation, I turned to the man who excited me as much as he annoyed me and spat a dryly:

- Good evening sir!

Being careful to watch where I put my feet to avoid any another catastrophe, I heard him whisper a sentence that made me shiver ... of lust.

- Hummmmmm! Little sassy one !

* * *

><p>The ice packs are in the freezer as usual !<p>

Yes, it's rather warm all at once! Pffff global warming!

Now it's up to you. Tell us all what you think, we can not wait!

XOXO C&AM


End file.
